Clean Up Your Act!
by PeanutButter152
Summary: What if Sakura finally had someone to help her clean up her act and become the Kunoichi she was meant to be? Pairing: Temari x Sakura Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Warning: This is yuri (girl x girl love)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That would be quite the honor though...**

Warning: This is femslash. Lesbian action. Yuri or whatever you people call it. Child Abuse, alcohol abuse and torcher also. (I in no way agree way agree with any of this besides the femslash. Obviously -.-)

A/N: Sorry its short but it's only a prologue so...yeah. Flames will be used to light the coals Santa will give you for Christmas. -smiles- Enjoy!

Prologue:

Sakura watched in fear as the unknown Genin lifted up Konahamaru by his long scarf. Her breaths quickened as sweat beaded on her brow.

Naruto watched the look of fear pass over her face before he decided it was in everyone's best interest if he interfered. "Oi", He screeched whilst stomping over to the Genin in makeup, "Put. Him. Down. Now"!

The other boy sneered at him before dropping Konahamaru and getting up close to his face. "I'll be damned if I let some shrimp like you boss me around"! He yelled, lifting up the boy and drawing his fist back.

Suddenly the boy dropped Naruto with a yelp. "What the hell"? He screamed. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura's teammate, was sitting on a nearby tree tossing a pebble up and down lazily.

Sasuke smirked at the assailant before squashing the pebble between his index finger and thumb. "To think you would sink so low as to bully a runt". He said. The other boy glared at him. "Just who the hell do you think you are"? Sasuke sighed before hopping off the branches and slaughtering over. "Uchiha Sasuke, and you"? The other boy pulled out a Kunai about to attack before muttering his name quickly."Kankuro".

Naruto opened his mouth to save what was left of his pride only to be interrupted by a deep malicious voice behind him. "Kankuro, stop or I will kill you". The boy band short red hair and a kanji for love on his forehead. His pail skin contrasted with the crimson red and the brown leather of his clothing. He also had a fairly heavy looking...gourd on his back that was filled with an unknown substance.

The redhead continued to walk to forward, shoveling Naruto to the side. "Hey"! He screamed as he picked himself up. But his outraged yell was ignored as the redhead continued to walk past his sister and off through the distance.

Sakura finally stopped shaking and latched onto Konahamaru's hand tightly. Kankuro walked over to Sasuke and punched him in the stomach causing the boy to fly back before quickly disappearing in a shushin no jutsu with a laugh.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke, shockingly Naruto out of the way. "Move shannaro"! She screamed before helping Sasuke up to only have her hands slapped away. Naruto looked down before muttering a quick sorry before running off. Sasuke following.

Temari watched the while scene with interest before scowling at the pinkette. "Well that's no way to treat your teammates". She chastised. Sakura, not like her tone drew pack and launched her fist at Temari. Temari caught her fist before pushing it back with a sharp crack. Sakura cried out and sunk to her knees, tears in her eyes. Temari smirked. "Your weak", she said. "As long as you continue to belittle your teammate and fan girl around, you'll never be a string ninja". Temari said while letting go if the smaller girls wrist.

Sakura cradled her and to her chest and cowered back. "W-who are y-you"? Sakura shuddered out. Temari chuckled. "Names Temari, and I'm here to help you clean up your act"!

Chapter One: An Awakening Of The Mind

"W-what"? Sakura sputtered out. She threw her uninjured her uninjured hand over her mouth in shock. "Clean up my act? I've done nothing wrong"! Temari shook her head in disappointment before glaring at the pinkette. "You constantly badger your raven haired teammate and abuse the other"! Temari yelled.

Sakura bowed her head in shame, a pink flush covering her pale cheeks. Warm tears fell from her thick lashes as she thought about how true the things Temari said were. Temari scoffed at the younger girl. "Really"? She said with a small frown. "Why are you crying? You're not the victim". Sakura wiped her eyes with her uninjured hand but to no avail, the tears kept on falling. "I-I'm sorr-ry". She said between sobs while falling to her knees. Temari walked away from the crying pink-haired girl. She didn't have the time nor patience to deal with the weak. She had her own problems regarding her own "team" to deal with.

Sakura watched the blond walk away into the distance through blurry eyes. She got up off the ground, wiped her eyes and rubble from her knees. She had a lot to think about regarding what Temari had said. She wanted to be strong. Stand by her teammates instead of being the weak link. With a new resolve and dream from the future, Sakura walked down the busy Konoha streets to her humble home.

Sakura's home was a quaint sized apartment, if slightly worn down. Her apartment consisted of two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen that was complete with a dining room and a living room. She lived alone there with her father Yoshi. After her mother's untimely death, Yoshi sold their house to move into a place affordable for a single civilian father.

Walking into her apartment, Sakura took off her ninja shoes and plopped down onto the couch.

-X-

Sakura awoke to the door being banged open. Jumping to her feet, she quickly pulled out a kunai in defense. Thoughts raced through her head as sweat beaded on her brow.

"S-Sakura"? Yoshi stuttered in a drunken haze. "Yes father"? Sakura asked while getting up from on the couch. "Your just l-like our m-mother"! He screamed at her. Yoshi took a swig from his sake bottle before throwing it across the room at the wall next to her head. Sakura flinched away from it, throwing her arms up in defense. "S-sorry father". She mumbled quietly with her head down. She was used to the insults and numb to the beatings at this point.

The cowering girl pushed herself as far into the wall as she could as her drunken father advanced on her. Yoshi grabbed her still injured wrist, slamming it up against the wall eliciting a groan from the girl. "Awe…". He said in her ear with a sick smirk. "Is lil' Saku-chan hurt"? He picked up her wrist and slammed it against the wall. A scream arose from Sakura's throat as the pain grew. This beating was worse than the usual slap she acquired as an award for being "useless". Many times worse.

Yoshi grabbed Sakura's pink hair and dragged her across the apartment into the bathroom and threw her onto the black and white tiled flooring. "Clean yourself up bitch"! He yelled at her. "Then take your useless (hiccup) ass to the hospital". Yoshi walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sakura erupted into tears for the second time that day. She felt utterly and completely useless. After all, what was the point of getting stronger if all she was the dirt beneath everyone's shoes?

She got up and leaned against the counter, running her abused wrist under the cold sink water. Thoughts raced through her hair as she winced from the water pressure. 'I'm useless'. She thought to herself. 'I have no hope'. Sakura banged her head against the medicine cabinet repeatedly until her overly large forehead was red in irritation.

Pulling her wrist from the water, Sakura walked out of the bathroom and past her passed out drunken father, to the door. The cold winds whipped her long pink hair and caressed her heated flesh. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Sakura rushed into the medical facility.

Sakura walked into the hospital, her nose wrinkling up at the stench of antibiotics. She walked up to the receptionist's desk and checked in. They receptionist had long blond hair tied up halfway in a bun. Her slightly plump figure filled out a nice fitting baby blue blouse and trousers. With a nod and smile, she told Sakura just to walk right in.

"Hello, Miss Sakura". Her doctor Masaru Fujioka said in a soothing voice. "Hello Fujioka-san". She said politely. Taking her wrist, he poked and prodded it looking for the problem. Glaring at her for a sort minute, he finally spoke. "Miss Sakura, is there a reason you have finger prints on here"? Sakura's breath hitched for a minute before calmly speaking. "I uh, I-it happened during training today". She lied looking down at her bare feet. Luckily, the Doctor believed her lie.

"Alright then"! He said clapping his hands together. "Time to get down to business! It's just a minor fracture so I can heal this up right here. Masaru grabbed her wrist lightly before allowing green chakra flow from his hovering hand onto her wrist. Sakura could feel the bones heal. It felt as if the chakra was…gluing the bone back together.

With a quick thank you Sakura got up walked out of the hospital, waving to the friendly receptionist on the way out. Looking up at the sky, she steeled herself for the drunken rage she might have to deal with if her father awoke when she arrived home. Was it worth it? Not really. Did she have a choice? No.

After all, everything has either a consequence or a benefit. Whatever the case, Sakura was ready to face it.

The cool night breeze ruffled the pinkette's usually slick locks. Wiping a stray lock from her emerald green eyes, Sakura continued the slow trek to her apartment and her drunken father within.

Sakura didn't expect the scene before her as she walked in through the door. She had been expecting an angry roar and large chilled hands grabbing at her with a bruising force. Instead he saw her father sleeping soundly. Albeit snoring loudly in a pool of his own vomit. But still, Sakura would take what she could get.

The fuzzy tan carpet brushes in between her toes as she walked into her room. Sakura's room was plain to say the least. With plain white walls, a white dresser and a twin sized bed clad in white, her room was the dictionary meaning of plain. The only snazzy thing in her room was the picture of team seven she kept on her dresser.

Too exhausted to actually go through her night time ritual, Sakura crawled into bed. She knew as soon as her head hit the pillow that she was going to have anything but a restful sleep.

-Dream-

A large hand wrapped around her long pink locks, dragging her from her warm bed. Gasping in pain, Sakura tried to get away from her attacker. Her struggle was in vain, for the attacker was much larger and stronger than her petite form.

The attacker dragged her from her room into the living room, slamming her into the glass coffee table. Sakura screeched in pain as the table shattered under her and sharp blades pierced into her fragile form.

Three laughs bellowed loudly from around her, seemingly amused by her screens of anguish. Sweat and tears dribbled down her face as she sobbed, dripping into one of the cuts on her cheek, causing it to sting.

Sakura groaned in pain as she looked at her attacker. Silver hair caught her eyes as she slowly trailed her eyes down the male's tall form. "Kakashi-Sensei"? She asked weakly. Kakashi did his famous eye smile and let out a malicious chuckle in return. The pinkette shrank back in fear only to yelp as the glass shard sunk deeper into her pale skin.

Kakashi put his hand up, motioning two shorter males to his side. "Sasuke-Kun? Naruto"? She gasped. The boys traded a distasteful look then shook their heads at her. Sakura looked at them confused only to be met with looks of disappointment.

Naruto bent down onto one of his knees and smiled at her. The smile wasn't a pleasant one. No, it was far from that. The smile was full of malice and hatred. But that wasn't what scared her. It was his eyes. The eyes were ones of somebody who truly had nothing left to loose. Broken, malicious and corrupt. The eyes of a sociopath.

Naruto trailed a tanned hand down her cheek before frowning at her. "Why did I ever love you"? He asked with a sigh. "Someone so weak yet so beautiful". His frown morphed into a smile. "You know Sakura, you are so much more beautiful covered in your own blood". Naruto pulled a sharp piece of glass from her side, eliciting a startled yelp from the pinkette. Sakura Tried to pull away but froze to a loud growl as Sasuke held her down with a firm hold. Sakura looked up at him with pleading eyes. Sasuke shook his head. "No, you will sit here and take what you deserve".

Naruto's smile grew as he raised the glass up into the air. "Bye Sakura-chan~". He sang as he slammed the down, it piercing into her chest. Into her heart.

-End Dream-

Sakura awoke from her nightmarish slumber terrified. She quickly stumbled out if bed as thick tears feel from her eyes. Balling her hands in her long hair, she began to pull lightly.

The pinkette's eyes hardened in resolve as she pulled a Kunai out from her dresser. Gripping the kunai tightly, she quickly cut the long strands. Sakura watched as the hair she spent so much time on, feel to the floor. Her eyes widened in realization to what she had just done.

Lost in her shock, Sakura did not hear the footsteps just outside her bedroom door.

Sakura tensed up as her bedroom door was slammed open. The force of the door hitting the wall left a circular shaped indent. She knew her father would be upset when he saw it but at that moment, Sakura couldn't bring herself to care. Turning around, Sakura stared at the intruder.

Temari's teal green eyes glared at the pinkette as she stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. Sakura stared back, still in shock from her previous actions. "What in the hell is going on"? Temari spit out between clenched teeth. Sakura looked down, ears and neck becoming red in embarrassment. The blond kunoichi's glared grew more intense as she slowly walked up to her. "I said, what the hell is going on"? Temari repeated. Just s Temari's temper grew, so did Sakura's. "Leave me alone"! She screamed as she pushed the blond away.

Temari fell back surprised. She did not expect such a physical reaction from the seemingly innocent pinkette. Green eyes softened as the wielder realized her mistake. Perhaps she had taken to strong an approach. Getting up off the ground, Temari stood up only to get on her knees in front of the pinkette. "Sakura-san"? She asked softly, putting her hand underneath Sakura's pale chin. "I'm sorry but I need to know what has happened".

Sakura glared up at Temari before roughly slapping her hands away. "Nothing happened. Now get out of my house"! She screeched. The pinkette reached for the forgotten kunai on the ground. Temari quickly slapped it out of her hand, pinning her to the dresser. Slightly larger tan hands pinning pale ones. "You do realize you just committed assault to the Kazekage's daughter, correct"? Emerald eyes widened in realization. She had just assaulted someone of great importance. Not only that, but the person in question belonged to another village. If charged she would be sent from Konoha to Suna for quite possibly execution.

The pinkette gulped. She knew that not only was Suna's justice system much harsher but Temari would have personal say in her punishment. Temari smirked. She had Sakura exactly where she wanted her. "I will not turn you in-". Sakura sighed in relief. "If you do as I say". Temari finished. Sakura looked up startled. "If I what"?! She asked. "You heard me". Temari replied.

Temari let go of Sakura and stepped away. "Now get ready and meet me outside your apartment". She spoke over her shoulder as she walked out of the door, slamming it shut behind her. Sakura opened her dresser and pulled out her usual outfit before throwing it on. Next she put on her ninja sandals before bolting out the door.

The blond gave Sakura a once over before shaking her head and pulling out a kunai. Sakura took a step back instinctively. "Stay still". Temari said before stepping behind her and evened out her soft pink locks. "There you go". She said with a smile as she quickly tied it into a small bun with her bangs left hanging out. "Now we can be bun buddies". Sakura laughed at the terrible joke and shook her head.

"So, what do I have to do"? Sakura asked hesitantly. Temari turned around and sighed. "I already told you Sakura-san. Whatever I tell you to. Now follow". Temari turned and walked down the stairs into Konoha, Sakura in tow.

The large village was bustling with life. Packs of children of all ages ran around leaving trails of laughter in their wake. As the duo continued their trek towards an unknown destination, civilians and shinobi alike greeted the pair with soft smiles and slight nods.

Thoughts raced through Sakura's pretty pink head. She was cautious and uneasy, but at the same time she felt strangely safe with the blond. Temari's slightly larger hand was acting like a cocoon around her smaller one. Against her better judgment she allowed herself a quick moment to revile in the slight warmth and comfort. But alas like all good things, it must come to an end.

Temari came to an abrupt stop, ripping her hand out of the pinkette's causing Sakura to slam into her. Temari barely moved upon impact but Sakura unfortunately, fell rump first into the dirt. Sakura stood up with a huff before brushing off her dress. "Could have warned me you know"? Sakura said slightly irritated.

The blond turned around and smirked at her. "That's right Sakura-san". Temari snorted. "I could have". Sakura blanched, had her traveling companion just have teased her? Not only that, but she was the cause of her falling into the dirt. "Excuse me"? Sakura ground out. Temari ignored her in favor of getting on with the task at hand.

"We are here" She said while waving at the small inn. The inn was small and slightly run down. Basic brick structures and a small sign with the words The Viper Inn In small forest green letters above the door. "You are going to help me get Gaara".

**ATTENTION: I have posted this story before but at the time I really wasn't ready to make a commitment to finishing the story. But I am now ^.^ CHA!**


End file.
